


Идеальная жертва

by Klea_Strix



Category: Highlander: The Raven
Genre: Angst, Description of tortures, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Post-Canon, Sadism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 21:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20803256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klea_Strix/pseuds/Klea_Strix
Summary: Идеальная жертва любого маньяка — та, которую можно убить многократно.





	Идеальная жертва

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды fandom Highlander 2014  
Таймлайн - после окончаний сериала "Горец: Бессмертный воин". Предыстория к фику "Охота на волка"

С трудом разлепив глаза, он осознал, что лежит на полу лицом вниз. Тело болело и не слушалось. Потребовались все имеющиеся силы, чтобы заставить себя перевернуться на спину. Открывшаяся новая картина тоже не воодушевляла: потолок был столь же сер, как и пол, на котором он лежал. И выглядел таким же холодным.

Пришлось постараться, чтобы вспомнить собственное имя. Оно всплывало из глубин, как утопленник со дня моря, чью веревку с камнем перетерли крабы. Ник, Ник Вольф.

Ещё через какое-то время в памяти всплыло женское лицо и имя Аманда. Воровка, которая не может умереть. Как и он. С этим воспоминанием появилось и понимание: он не просто пришёл в себя после потери сознания. Он умер. И воскрес. Только поэтому у него не было никаких серьёзных повреждений — смерть лечит все раны. Кроме отрубленной головы. А голова была на месте и болела.

Думалось плохо, но Ник старался. Ему было важно вспомнить, кто он, где и что произошло. В голове то и дело всплывали картинки. Ник старался составить из них историю своей жизни. Получалось не очень. Детство и юность помнились фрагментарно. Наверное, за давностью лет. Куда проще было с сознательной жизнью.

Он был американским полицейским. Возможно, даже хорошим. Но именно это и свело его с Амандой. И его жизнь изменилась. Потом был Париж и детективное агентство. Яд, медленное умирание и смерть. Её он вспомнил резко, как и свои чувства при этом. Жуткая обида на Аманду, которая убила его. Сделала его подобным себе. Приняла решение за него и заставила жить с последствиями этого выбора. Почему-то к тому старому чувству обиды примешивалось и ощущение опасности. Нику было важно вспомнить почему.

А ещё ему хотелось согреться. Бетонный пол был практически ледяным. Ник напряг онемевшие мышцы и заставил себя приподняться. Удалось лишь с четвертого раза. Теперь нужно было сесть, лучше всего опереться на что-то. Ник огляделся и увидел большой металлический ящик, напоминающий женскую фигуру. До него было ближе, чем до стены, и Ник пополз, опираясь на руки, подволакивая тело. Ноги ещё не слушались.

Но стоило ему прислониться к вычурно украшенной поверхности шкафа, как он буквально увидел чье-то смутно знакомое лицо.

— Это «железная дева», она настоящая. Я купил её у англичан. До недавнего времени она стояла в подвале какого-то замка. Говорят, один религиозный фанатик посредством неё казнил уличенных в колдовстве и поддавшихся дьявольским искушениям: прелюбодеев и содомитов.

В ноздри Ника проник запах крови. Почему-то он был уверен, что эта кровь — его собственная. Он посмотрел на путь, который проделал до железной девы, и увидел, что на том месте, где он очнулся, натекла неплохая такая лужа. Странно. Почему раньше он не почувствовал этого противного запаха? Ведь он был здесь повсюду. Правда, на своем теле он не видел отметин. Как и одежды. Ничего, кроме засохшей крови.

Он смотрел на лужу крови, вытекшей из него, а вместо неё видел мужское лицо, горящее лихорадочным румянцем. И серые глаза с расширенными зрачками. Язык то и дело проходился по полным губам, облизывая их раз за разом.

А ещё был голос. Он не смолкал.

— Эту «железную деву» снабдили не обычными гвоздями, а тонкими длинными шипами, чтобы они, как стилеты, протыкали человека почти насквозь. Но спроектирована она так, чтобы лезвия не задели жизненно важные органы, и приговорённый умирал долго: не от болевого шока или отказа органов, а от потери крови, которая медленно вытекает из него. Ты чувствуешь это, правда? Кивни. Нет, не закрывай глаза, смотри на меня. Смотри!

И Ник смотрел. Смотрел, как его мучитель поглаживал свой налитый кровью член. Как он облизывался и дрочил, глядя, как на его глазах умирал человек. Ник смотрел до тех пор, пока не умер. За это время его палач кончил дважды, украсив «деву» потёками спермы.

Ник прикрыл глаза. Он словно заново ощутил, как закрывается дверь пыточного шкафа, и острые шипы медленно входят в его тело. Это было больно. Но как-то уже привычно. Если к боли вообще можно привыкнуть. И к смерти.

Тело отреагировало на эту фантомную боль дрожью. Нику пришлось открыть глаза и глубоко вздохнуть, чтобы отогнать эту картинку. Запах крови, буквально пропитавший всё вокруг, принес новое воспоминание. Воспоминание о первой пролитой им здесь крови.

В тот раз Ник очнулся привязанным к деревянному козлу. Вон он стоит в углу. Уже тогда Ник был обнажён, с тех пор так и не видел свою одежду. Пришёл в себя он от резкой боли. Повернув голову, он увидел человека в темной костюме. Тот стоял над ним, держа в руках хлыст. Увидев, что его жертва очнулась, неизвестный протянул по обнажённой спине ещё раз. Затем ещё и ещё. Он молча порол свою жертву, пока кожа на спине не разошлась и хлыст не окрасился кровью. Только после этого мучитель закончил и так же молча вышел, оставив Ника связанным, избитым и в крови.

Тогда Ник ещё был полон жизни и пытался выбраться. Но у него не было талантов Аманды. Отвязаться не удалось, даже ослабить верёвки не получилось. Завязано было на совесть. Имя своего мучителя Ник узнал лишь через несколько последующих посещений, во время которых тот превращал его спину в лохмотья. Его бесило, что на Нике всё быстро заживало. Не так быстро, как должно было бы у Бессмертного, но всё же.

— Ты будешь звать меня Мастер Генри, — сказал тот однажды, вырезая свое имя на спине Ника. А затем раздвинул его ягодицы и со всего размаха, без какой-либо подготовки запихнул в него дилдо. Боль была адская. Тогда его анус был разорван впервые. В тот раз он потерял сознание от боли. Но его тело и после этого смогло восстановиться.

И тогда Ник решил бежать. Любой ценой. Волки и лисы отгрызают себе лапы, чтобы выбраться из ловушки. Ник готов был поступить так же. Он в мочало разодрал себе запястья, выбираясь из пут. Возможно, он всё равно умер бы от потери крови, если даже выбрался. Но он умер от пули в грудь. Которой его встретил Генри у двери.

Ник пришёл в себя на полу. На свою беду он пошевелился. Что и заметили какие-то бугаи, которые паковали его в мешок. Тогда он снова схлопотал по голове.

В следующий раз Ник снова был привязан к козлу. В компании одного Генри.

— Я точно знаю, что убил тебя. Но ты каким-то образом снова жив. Это интересно и требует проверки. К тому же, тебя ещё нужно наказать за попытку побега.

И с этими словами он ударил плеткой с железными шариками на концах хвостов. Один удар, другой. Спина болела адски. Один из шариков неудачно попал по позвоночнику. Кажется, сломал позвонок. А Генри только вошёл в раж.

Тогда Ник умер ещё раз. И снова воскрес. А рядом в принесённом откуда-то кресле сидел Генри и во все глаза смотрел на него.

— Ты жив. Я не обманулся. Это просто отлично. А я переживал, что убил тебя так рано. Нет, ты ещё не заслужил смерти. Сначала ты должен признать свои грехи.

— Какие? — поинтересовался тогда Ник.

— «Если кто ляжет с мужчиною, как с женщиною, то оба они сделали мерзость: да будут преданы смерти, кровь их на них», Книга Левит, глава 20, стих 13.

— О чём ты?

— Не отпирайся, о тебе всё известно. Другие к моему сыну не подходят.

— Сыну? Какому сыну?

— Ты работал на него, защищал тело и разрушал его душу.

— Лео Грисом? Так вы мистер Грисом?

— Да, и мой сын — мерзость.

— Тогда почему не он здесь?

— Он всё же мой сын. У него ещё есть шанс на спасение.

— Тогда почему ты отнимаешь его у меня? Тем более я не такой, как твой сын, я просто работал на него. И что твоя Библия говорит об убийстве?

— Она говорит: «Ворожеи не оставляй в живых».

С этими словами Генри покинул свое кресло. И обрушил первый удар плётки на спину Ника. А когда устал махать своим орудием, со всей силы вогнал огромное дилдо в «греховное отверстие».

Спустя какое-то время Ник заметил, что Генри любил трахать его в задницу крупными предметами. Это его заводило. Генри раз за разом увеличивал размеры дилдо. Потом перешёл на бейсбольные биты. При этом он никогда не задействовал свой собственный член, но Ник видел, как тому этого хотелось. Он ждал, когда Генри сорвётся, возможно, это что-то бы изменило. Но пока этого не случилось.

Зато Ник на собственной шкуре перепробовал все средневековые и современные виды пыток. У Генри была внушительная коллекция, и Ник познакомился со всеми экспонатами. Это была адская боль, от которой не было защиты. Бессмертие и повышенная регенерация никак не спасали. Наоборот. Генри называл его «идеальной жертвой».

Ник кое-что понял о своём мучителе. Генри был садистом, убийцей, коллекционером, параноиком, религиозным фанатиком, гомофобом. И, судя по всему, латентным гомосексуалистом в одном флаконе. Как ещё объяснить всё то, что он творил со своими жертвами? Единственное, что спасало его от электрического стула — это то, что у него были верные люди, которые умели качественно прятать изуродованные тела. Ну и, конечно, то, что из этого подвала никто живым не выходил.

А ещё Генри возбуждал процесс пыток. Это приносило ему истинное наслаждение. Особенно ему нравилось наблюдать за смертью своей жертвы. Так что Ник для него и правда был идеален. Он умирал и возрождался. Его раны заживали. Это позволяло Генри каждый раз начинать всё заново, не растягивая удовольствие. Единственное, чего он не позволял себе — трахнуть Ника. Зато он неоднократно дрочил, давно не стесняясь своего «партнера по играм». Был ли он сдержан с другими? Ник этого не знал, но знал, что другие были.

Но пока у Генри есть Ник, не будет никого больше. Это было понятно обоим. У Ника на этот счет имелось двоякое мнение. С одной стороны, то, что псих занимается им, означало, что больше никто не будет страдать от его рук. С другой, Ник осознавал, что эти мысли не совсем нормальны. Выходило, что он как бы оправдывал садиста, позволял ему превращать самого Ника в игрушку во имя чьего-то блага. А Ник не хотел становиться животным, чужой игрушкой. Забывать, кто он. Но вспоминать себя с каждым разом было всё труднее.

Поэтому Ник каждый раз насиловал свою память. Эти воспоминания приносили боль, но в то же время не давали потерять себя. И позволяли выдержать и следующий сеанс. Ко всему можно привыкнуть, даже к непрекращающейся боли, к постоянному чередованию жизни и смерти.

Лязгнул железный засов, дверь со скрипом открылась, и на пороге появился его мучитель, предвещая новую порцию пыток.


End file.
